


The Accident

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Angsty title but fluffy story, Gay Disasters, M/M, So many kisses, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Fenton accidentally finds a project Gyro was working on





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I’ve been talking about on tumblr for a while and I finally decided to write it

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Fenton had stayed home to clean the apartment while Gyro ran errands. Fenton didn’t mind cleaning, he loved it. The windows wide open as the fresh air blew into their home. His playlist blaring through the household speaker system. 

Fenton glided out of the kitchen, Elvis Crespo’s voice following him as he sang along to Suavemente. 

He made his way to the laundry room, picking up the empty basket as he walked. The system beeped as a holographic message displayed in the wall panel next to him. 

It was a text message from Gyro. 

** _In the elevator, be home in a few minutes. _ **

Fenton smiled as he hit the reply button, swiping a finger along the digital keypad  ** _<3 see you soon <3 _ **

He closed the text window and loaded the basket, making his way back to the living room so that he could start folding. 

As soon as he sat the basket down he heard the door open, he turned around and smiled as his boyfriend walked in, setting the groceries down on the table next to him. 

Fenton rushed him, still singing along, “Bésame!” 

A smile on his lips as Gyro rolled his eyes before bending down to kiss his boyfriend. Fenton’s hand on his cheek as they parted. 

“Uno más, por favor mi amor?” Fenton smiled as Gyro fulfilled his wish. 

Their lips parted slightly and Gyro spoke, “I have frozens, Fenton.” He told him. “As much as I would love to continue kissing you I need to get the food unpacked.”

“Then put them away.” Fenton whispered back before he slipped away. “Just know you owe me a kiss for every minute you were gone!” He called back as Gyro made his way to their little kitchen. 

“I was out for almost three hours, Fenton.” Gyro said as he put the frozens away. Shuffling around the kitchen as he placed their groceries in their new homes. 

“Then you better get cracking!” Fenton called back as he continued to fold their clothes. It was the last of the batch he had done, so there wasn’t much. By the time Gyro was done, Fenton had folded all of the laundry. 

Gyro stopped by one of the panels, the music turning off in the middle of a Daddy Yankee song. 

“That was my favorite!” Fenton protested weakly as Gyro sat down next to him. His next words died in his mouth as Gyro’s hand gently cupped his face, leaning in for the first payment he would have to make. 

They stayed on the couch for hours, exchanging soft kisses with each other. Just touching each other. At the lab, they could never be this close. At the lab they were professionals, scientists on a mission to better the world. 

But here? In their apartment? They were Fenton and Gyro, just two people who were in love with each other. Where there only present concern was what they should have for dinner that night. 

“How many is that now?” Gyro asked, even though he was keeping track of how many kisses they shared. 

“Not nearly enough.” Fenton replied, who honestly stopped counting after they collapsed on the couch for a particularly heavy makeout session. 

“You’re impossible.” Gyro whispered, pecking his beak one more time. 

“We could take a short recess.” Fenton supplied, returning the kiss as he pulled back, standing up and stretching. 

“I suppose we could.” Gyro concurred, watching as Fenton picked up the basket, “I’ll start dinner.” He continued, standing up as well only to steal one more kiss from Fenton. 

“You’re super affectionate today.” Fenton spoke into the kiss. 

“I’m a simple man, I see the love of my life and I just want to kiss him stupid.” Gyro shrugged, a hand reaching out to cup his face. “I just love you so much, Fenton.”

Fenton smiled, “I love you too, Gyro.” He replied, kissing him one last time before turning around and making his way towards their bedroom. Gyro admiring the view until Fenton disappeared behind the door. 

They had a few minutes of bliss before Gyro’s worst thoughts came true. 

“Hey babe, what’s this?” He heard Fenton call out, and for a minute it didn’t process in his head, 

“What’s what?” He called back, setting the beans off to the side. 

“This box?” Fenton replied. 

_ Box?  _ Gyro thought  _ What box? _ And then it hit him.  _ THEE BOX.  _ The box that contained a ring he had been hand making for the last month. The matching one for him that was still in the lab. 

“No! Don’t open that!” He shouted, scrambling out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet. But it was too late. 

He ran into the room and Fenton was sitting on the bed. The little black box he had stashed away in his drawer was currently in his boyfriend's hand. The box was open. The faint blue glow from the ring gently illuminating Fenton’s face. 

Fenton’s hand covered his mouth as he slowly looked up to Gyro, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Fenton-“ Gyro started but was caught off. 

“ ** _Yes_ ** !” Fenton shouted setting the box aside. The box that contained a very simple little ring. “Yes of course.” Gyro went slack as Fenton came up to him, wrapping his arms around Gyro’s neck as he kissed him. 

“You didn’t even let me ask you.” Gyro pointed out between pecks as they made their way to the bed. 

“Don’t care.” Fenton replied as they continued to kiss, gyro lifting him up effortlessly into his arms. 

“Well you should. I had the whole day planned.” Gyro said as he sat down on the bed, Fenton still on top of him. They parted and Gyro reached for the box, slowly taking the ring out. 

He looked up at Fenton and smiled, slowly sliding the ring onto his finger. “I think I’ll live, mi amor.” He said as he admired the ring. “I love it. I love  _ you _ .”

Gyro smiled, “I love you too, Fenton.” 

Dinner lay forgotten for the time being, the two birds content for the time in the other’s embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
Comments/kudos feed my soul   
Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
